


Whisper

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Genital Torture, Non-consensual Tattoos, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one is coming for you, boy. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Line bonus!  
>  **kinks:** genital torture, tattoos/tattooing, Free Space (Bondage (wrists and ankles) ), Shaving/depilation, sensation play
> 
>  _ **Non-Con!!**_ I am not kidding people, this is not meant to be some sort of kinky romantic moment between them, Erol is getting off on hurting Jak. (Also, the "humans" in the Jak and Daxter-verse have long ears *Shrugs* that's just how they roll.) Set before/during Jak 2. so Jak is 15 and Erol is...mid to late twenties? He's never really given an age... Spoilers for the games if you haven't played them (except Lost Frontier), though the series has gone a bit AU from the games, if you couldn't guess. Part of the "Human Nature" series. Takes place after "Want".
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1,093 according to Open Office.
> 
> Written as an extra line bonus on my kink_bingo card for the amnesty period. Dedicated to Sillyneko/Robin and Torsui (sorry....), and a _huge_ thanks to Polaris for helping me edit this monster.

_"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"_

The voice echoed in his head, the last thing he ever heard his friend say before he was taken to this horrible place. He waited in his cell, eyes on the door but unfocused, unseeing.

 _"I'll save you before you know it!"_

How long had he been in this place? Time no longer had meaning. But the voice had promised. He would be rescued, he just had to wait.

 _"Don't worry Jak!"_

Jak....that's what the voice called him. His friend was coming. His friend would get him out of here.

 _"I'll save you before you know it!"_

His cell door opened, and all he knew was black.

–

He was in the room again, with his wrists and ankles wrapped in metal, strapped down to the cold metal table under him. They had forced him take off his shirt again, which meant the man with the metal face ( _Praxis,_ a distant corner of his mind hissed venomously. _I'm gonna kill Praxis!_ ) wouldn't be here. Just the man in yellow.

He _hated_ the man in yellow.

( _Errol,_ his mind hissed again. _Praxis called him Errol. I'm gonna kill him too!_ )

"Hello, boy."

He jerked against his bonds at the voice, _that_ voice!

 _"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"_

"The scientists tell me you haven't been eating."

Of course he hadn't been eating. They were drugging the food.

A sharp, aching pain ripped through his skull as the man in yellow grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head around to face him. "You know you're supposed to _eat your food,_ boy. We punish those who don't do what they're supposed to do. But that's for later. Now we have to give you your treatments." A metal blade gleamed in the man's hand, sharp and bright.

The table under him began to move, lifting his arms up over his head as the man in yellow sharpened the blade. scraping it efficiently along his underarm. He shivered at the feel of the blade on his skin as the man in yellow scraped it efficiently along his underarm, carefully removing all the hair there. The man walked around to the other side to repeat the action, green hairs drifting down to the metal floor as the blade dragged along his skin. This was normal. Uncomfortable as hell, but still normal. It wasn't until Errol yanked down his pants that he whimpered, jerking against his restraints. _NO!_

"Stay still," came the smug, sneering command.

He held himself as still as he could, stomach quivering as Errol slowly removed his pubic hair. Another high, thin whimper escaped from his throat.

"I told you to stay still. You don't want my hand to _slip_ , do you?" Errol slashed the blade downward, cutting his dick. A scream of pain ripped from his throat, and Errol laughed. "Oops. Silly me. I can be _so clumsy._ " He did it again, drawing another, louder scream.

Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes as he gasped for air and Errol finished shaving him. He was freezing, and the ragged scraping of the blade was far too loud in his ears, along with the pounding of his heart, and every sobbing gasp.

A loud buzzing noise started by his ear, making him jolt and squirm. "By the way," Errol purred, holding up what looked like a fat metal pen with three needle-sharp tips clustered together. "I forgot to mention that we're labeling our test subjects now. So we can keep better track of you, of course."

He twisted, trying to get away from the needles getting closer to his ribs.

"Now now, if you ruin it, I'll just have to cross it out and start over." Errol pressed a leather-covered palm down _hard_ on his chest before pressing the three needles against the skin across his ribs.

He screamed; it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him in his side and vibrating against his bones. He tried to thrash, to get away from those awful needles, but Errol held him fast. Time lost all meaning, drowned out by agony. It felt like he was being flayed alive. Every motion of the needles had him screaming, the buzzing growing louder in his ears and drowning out his screams in his own mind.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the buzzing stopped. "There. Not bad if I do say so myself. Now you are properly marked and numbered. Don't you feel better?"

His side felt raw, and his face was damp with sweat and tears, every breath burning his raw throat. There was a faint, whimpering noise coming from somewhere.

 _"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"_

He promised, he promised-

"Prepare him for the injection cycle."

Damp, cold cloths swabbed at his wrists, the insides of his elbows, along his underarms and at the pulse points on his throat and thigh before icy sharp needles pierced his skin, jabbing deep into his veins.

 _"Don't worry Jak!"_

"Start it."

"Dark Eco injection cycle starting now. Please hold still," a mechanical voice said from above.

Agony. Worse than the cuts from before, and far worse than the tattoo had been. Dark Eco coursed through his veins, burning and freezing and making his muscles seize. He thrashed and writhed, the restraints cutting into his skin, making him bleed.

 _"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"_

Daxter.... Daxter, help me....

After what felt like an eternity of pain, the mechanical voice spoke from above again. "Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

"Same as last time," the man in yellow spat. "Get him cleaned up and back in his cell, and bring out the next subject in the program!"

 _"Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"_

"...ter..."

"Hm? What was that? Finally talking, are you?" Errol sneered. "The Baron will be pleased to know _that_ much, at least."

 _"I'll save you before you know it!"_

"Daxter..." he rasped, pleading.

Errol let out a low, cruel laugh. "No one is coming for you, boy." A leather-covered hand stroked his cheek. "But don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

 _"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you-"_

There was a final crackle of Dark Eco, a blinding flash of pain, then blackness.


End file.
